An ode to Sirius
by missscotland96
Summary: A night after the full moon and an encounter with Sirius, leaves Remus feeling much more appreciative of his old friend in a roundabout way. :) short and pretty sweet.


'Reeemus!' Sirius slurred. 'You're in My bed!' The Black pointed an accusatory finger at the, only moments before sleeping, figure in the bed.

'No I'm not Sirius now go through to you're own room and let me sleep, I feel awful.'

'Yeh yeh the werewolf thing, but you wouldn't mind now do you? Reemus?'

'That made no sense if you wanted to ask me you should have us-'

'Reemus'- the slur continued 'you're boring me greatly with your looong words.'

'And elongating the word proves your point perfectly' the first occupant of the four poster told himself.

'Reemus I feel a bit sick'

'Well please do it somewhere else' before you make me sick too he added as an afterthought.

Too late 'Sirius!'

'Sorry' was the only word he managed to get out before he let out an ear splitting snore.

Great. He prodded the unconscious man. Yes he was definitely unconscious.

With aching bones Remus Lupin dragged himself out of bed and into the only other inhabitable bedroom in the house.

Remus knocked softly on the door. 'Are you awake?' Without an answer he entered her room silently, careful not to get tangled up in any of the clothing strewn across the floor.

'Dora?' He edged closer towards the bed. He could make out the outline of her lying on her front sheets tangled around her waist.

'Tonks' the only reply he got was a snore, and in spite of his current situation he couldn't help but smile.

'Well I'm getting in anyway' he said more to himself than to her. As quietly as he can manage he climbs into the slightly sagging bed and makes himself comfortable. Trying not to disturb the bed's other occupant he carefully pulls the sheets over to nestle in their soft warmth. This proved harder to Lupin than it first seemed as she had the sheets wrapped around her torso and waist. With one last tug he frees them.

The colour rose slowly in Remus' cheeks. Tonks' loose shirt had ridden up higher than Remus thought appropriate for a sleeping, unaware woman. The chink of moonlight shining through from between the drab curtains highlighted perfectly the whiteness of her small round breasts, and rosy pink nipples. He swallowed visibly, and she stirred in her sleep turning over onto her back, exposing her smooth body more prominently. His fatigued mind didn't know how to cope with the situation it found itself in, and slowly he reached over with his hand to pull her t-shirt down, the tips of his fingers grazing the curving line of her hips. She stirs again this time rolling on to her side facing Lupin. He is surprised in the light of the moon her hair is very dark with a soft wave through it. He wants to touch it but decides he has already invaded her space enough for one night. He realises what he has known all along she is scared of her own beauty, scared that no one will see it and masks it behind loud hair and an attitude to match. But she is so very beautiful and his eyes cherish all of her. 'Oh Nymphadora' he mutters more to himself than to her.

'Don't call me that' he imagines he hears a sleepy voice scold him. A shrill scream pierces his fantasies. 'Christ Remus! What are you doing in my bed?' She falls out of the bed in surprise.

'Sorry sorry, I'm so sorry Tonks really ill just go now..'

'No, wait, you look awful Remus.'

'Really I'm fine' she sits up to study him more closely, and he can see the curves of her chest shift under her shirt. 'I really ought to be going, I'll go sleep on the couch or-'

'Remus it's okay you can stay' she smiles softly at him. She really is so lovely he thinks to himself, how can she not see the red in his cheeks .

'Get some sleep' she orders him gently and reaches forward to trace the scar across the bridge of his nose. 'You must be exhausted'. His only reply, a slight strangled noise that dies in his throat.

He tries again 'Tonks? What are y-' Her lips touch his softly, she pulls back shyly 'Ive wanted to know what that felt like'.

She is far too beautiful, he thinks to himself, for an old werewolf like him but in that moment he pushes the negativity away and instead gives into the longing he feels for the woman beside him, even in his fatigued state.

He reaches over tentatively and places a hand on her waist, dipping his face to hers. She responds eagerly reaching up to run her hands through his hair. His hands slip under the hem of her shirt. She moans in appreciation banishing all of his fears about being too forward with her. His hand flutters further up her back and eventually round to the cream of her smooth breasts stroking them in rhythms that make her moan into his mouth. 'Remus' she mumbles still frantically kissing him 'mmhm' she pulls away briefly to look him in the eye 'Why are you in my bed?' and continues kissing him.

'Well' kiss 'It's act-' she doesn't stop – 'ually all Sirius' fault'.

'Ahh' she stops now her breathing hard 'Remind me to thank him in the morning, or the afternoon whenever I see him first'.

'We could do it together.'

'Seeing as I don't plan on letting go of you any time soon that should work out rather well'.

'First date?'

'You wish, and weren't you meant to be rather tired just a moment ago?'

'Oh yes I knew I was missing something'. He settled down taking her with him and shut his eyes.

'Hey that's my side! Don't think you're getting away with it that easily just because you're feeling bad'.

'Well then how am I ever meant to get away with it? What is it exactly?'

'Hogging my bed and my duvet'

'Well technically they are Sirius' bed and Sirius' covers'. She kicked him in the shins sharply

'Watch it.'

Remus couldn't help but smile to himself, Tonks settling on his shoulder breathing evening already, as this was all due to one Sirius Black the biggest, most wonderful pain in the arse that haunted his nightmares. He really would need to remember to thank him. Then exhaustion took over.


End file.
